nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Balearic City States
The Belearic City States is a nation in the Om campaign. Summary Baleria is a cultured land renowned for its art, literature, and philosophy. Disciplined Balerian armies of citizen soldiers are famed for their bravery and tenacity in combat. Each city state is independent of the others and has its own unique history and traditions. Despite local differences, the core cultural foundation is similar across the realm and the cities all share a common language. Sapphrax Sapphrax is geographically and culturally closer to the desert people of the Plains of Dust than the other cities of Baleria, but it still retains a distinctly Balerian flavor and language. The city sits astride an overland trade route from the Jade Empire that passes through inner Baleria and onward to the lands east and north. As a result, Sapphrax is a very cosmopolitan city with merchants and travelers from across the realms passing through it. The people are ruled by a council of one hundred of the richest citizens who elect a Suffate to rule for five years. Class is based entirely on wealth, and anyone with a net worth of three hundred thousand gold pieces can become a noble. Anyone with one million gold pieces can be elected to high office. Thela The proud city of Thela is protected by a double ring of high stone walls studded with battle towers. The city is known for its sturdy, durable architecture. The most prominent example aside from the massive city walls is the citadel. Perched upon a high hill with sheer cliffs on three sides, the mighty fortress guards the city from attack. The Thelans are dedicated to law and order. A tight social hierarchy determines the future profession of most citizens, but social and professional advancement are available through the army. Thela’s people hold soldiers in the highest esteem, and every Thelian seeks glory on the battlefield. The Shields of Thela, the city’s army, is the finest in the realm. Euris The city of towers has no walls and invites all to trade goods and knowledge. It is a center of art, culture, and learning full of magnificent architecture and stunning public gardens. Euris is the cultural engine of Baleria. It boasts more temples and libraries than any other city for three hundred miles. Wise men from the surrounding territories come to the city to study. Along with institutions of higher learning and great temples of worship, the city is home to a prestigious bard college and the famous Oracle of Euris. Murrim The city of Murrim is the northernmost of the Balearic city states. It is located on the edge of an icy bay with lands bordering the Kominian Forest to the north and tundra to the east. As a result the people have some contact with fey and the influence of the forest can be felt in the layout and architecture of the city. The Rangers of Murrim are a famous corp of scouts and explorers based in the city. The merchant sailors of Murrim are experts at navigating the icy northern waters. They build stout ships capable of making long journeys on the unforgiving open sea. Icos The proximity of the Jade Empire has been both a curse and a boon to the city of Icos. While remaining independent and culturally Balerian, it is impossible to ignore the Empire’s influence on the city. Her craftsmen and artisans have learned much from the Empire and her merchants have access to extensive imperial markets. The price for this prosperity has been the Jade Empire’s heavy handed influence on the city’s politics and the ever present threat of direct intervention. Category:Om Category:Geography